Eye
by blader-chick13
Summary: An IkkiKazu one shot. Loves makes people do stupid things even if they don't notice. Ikki x Kazu.


**I wanted to try something a little new but it didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to. Those of you having read my work for the first time may not understand but those returning readers may notice that the characters aren't as ... good. Anyway, an IkkiKazu fanfiction for you all and hopefully it's still half decent.**

**Prompt:** look into my eyes

**Disclaimer:**_Ikki Minami_** and **_Kazuma Mikura_**belong in their tale of**Air Gear** by the ever talented**Oh! Great

Kazu didn't even want to know what Ikki was making. The boy was far into it and he wouldn't let Kazu in the kitchen. The blond obviously hated being the guinea pig but he wasn't about to trade broken legs for a sore stomach. And yes, he knew what he was going to be fed was gonna to wind up with him hunched over the toilet bowl for probably about an hour. If the situation itself wasn't a turn off, then the smell sealed it. He was trying his best to think of pleasant smells but nothing came to mind when that waved under his nose and he was forced to cover it. He nearly lost whatever his empty stomach had whenever he made any sort of wind. He avoided breathing through his nose at all and instead used his mouth. His way he didn't have to smell it and he still got a general idea of just how revolting this was going to taste.

It really wasn't fair.

---

"_Kazu! You're still coming over to my house, right?" Ikki shouted although it was completely unnecessary since Kazu was standing right beside him._

_The blond stuck his finger in his ear and gave the crow a look of annoyance. "Yeah, why? Did something come up?"_

"_Well ..." Ikki started. "See, Rika left on another business trip and the rest of the crew have plans so I'm in charge of cooking tonight."_

_Kazu gave him a curious and equally suspicious look. "Don't you normally just eat instant ramen on those night? How's that any different?"_

_Ikki shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "Nothing really, I just thought you were staying the night so I'd give you fair warning."_

_Now Kazu would have token that comment normally had it been anybody else but that eerey feeling in the back of his mind lingered as Ikki tried to look everywhere but him. What exactly-?_

"_Right, so don't be late!" Ikki gave him a short wave and was gone before Kazu could stop him. Well ... he could have stopped him but at the moment, he really didn't _want_ to know what Ikki was up to._

---

And thus, he wound up here. Now he knew what Ikki was getting at and he assumed that this was why Ikki gave him the warning. He was going to try his hand at cooking. Now Ikki could cook simple things with a bit of difficulty so the fact that the smell could rotten steel was indication that he was cooking something a little more complicated and foreign to his knowledge.

"Are you done yet?" Kazu tried.

There was silence a moment and Kazu thought maybe he hadn't heard him. However, when he went to repeat himself, Ikki's voice dropped onto his ears. "Almost. I ... think. It didn't turn out how it was supposed to but it's fine. I'll fix it."

Kazu didn't even want to picture it and instead turned his head and gave a sigh. As if you could fix something so disgusting. Did Ikki miss the smell completely or was he just ignoring the fact?

"I'm okay!" Ikki suddenly called and that made Kazu glance toward the kitchen. He hadn't heard any noise to indicate him slipping or burning himself or anything else of the sort. Generally Ikki would have flipped out and made a big deal over something small in the safety of his home. He liked the attention after all: he craved it.

"You sure?" He wasn't chancing going into that place.

"Fine." His voice sounded strained which worried Kazu a bit but he didn't let it faze him. If Ikki wanted to be an idiot then-

Something crashed and the sound of sizzling screeched into his ears, followed by an Ikki cry of pain. Alright, what?

Kazu got up, his fingers slipping from his nose as he made his way (with forgotten reluctance) to the kitchen. Upon his arrival, he did not like the scene before him but his first quest was to help out Ikki to whom was buried under contents of a cupboard. A pot of ... something was tipped over on the stove and leaking that green ... something down it and into a puddle near the stupid crow's head. As Kazu moved closer, he noticed a frying pan face down on the floor as well and the fact that Ikki was now bleeding from his fingers.

Kazu wanted to ask what he was doing but knowing Ikki, he'd give either a smart ass answer or he'd try and play this off as cool. Since Kazu wanted neither form of response, he just picked the cupboard items off him and assisted him to the nearest wall away from the stove. Once he had him propped up, Kazu took no break into smacking him lightly in the forehead with the base of his palm.

"Only_ you_ could make so much damn mess in the kitchen and cause so much pain-" He pointed to the stove and back at him. "-to yourself in the matter of half an hour. If you needed help, all you have to do is as-"

"I don't need help, I just read the instructions wrong." Ikki grumbled and brought his fingers to his lips to suck on them. He flinched a bit when his tongue touched the wounds but other then that, he made no reaction.

Kazu sighed. This wasn't like Ikki at all, he seemed like he was trying too hard. While that may have sounded strange to anybody else, Kazu knew when Ikki was pushing beyond what he was capable of. _Now_ Ikki wasn't being stubborn: he was just being stupid. Getting to his feet, he turned and Ikki went to get up as well. Kazu simply reached over and pushed the crow back to the floor and glared at him. Once he'd established this silent domination, he went over to the stove (dodging the puddle of goo) and turned the stove off. He turned the pot up right and put it off to the side. Making certain nothing was going to catch fire in his brief absence, Kazu double checked if the stove was on and then left to find bandages.

When he came back, Ikki was back at the stove. Not cooking but simply looking over his mess.

"Rika is going to kill me."

Kazu rolled his eyes as he grabbed Ikki's arm and turned him around and started applying the bandages. "She's not laying a finger on you before I do."

Ikki flinched and Kazu took it as pain from his fingers being wrapped. "What do you mean by that?"

Kazu looked up at him and glared, pulling the bandage a hell of a lot tighter then it should have been. "Ahhhh!" Ikki hissed and returned the glare easily. "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm saying that I'm personally going to kick your ass if you don't tell me what's wrong with you." His voice was pretty far from normal tone but Ikki was annoying him. "And stop being such a whiny little bitch, you wouldn't complain over something so small any other day."

That actually shut Ikki up. For a while anyway. The crow looked thoughtful about the comment and then as he continued to think and Kazu finished up, he looked a little sheepish. Now that was definitely not the Ikki Kazu was used to.

"So: what's biting you in the ass?" Kazu tried again, looking serious but not angry. "Actually, hold that thought. Think about it and get back to me. Rika really will murder you if she comes home to this. What were you even trying to make?"

Ikki watched as Kazu went to the stove and grabbed the pot, trying to clean up the disaster Ikki had created. "Well, that was supposed to be veggies," He stated, pointing a finger to the frying pan near Kazu's feet (which the blond then picked up) "and that was supposed to be the sauce to go with it but-"

"I think the color and texture define how great that worked out." Kazu stated and as if to prove it, he tipped the pot into the sink and it didn't ooze out, it fell out in giant clumps. Nasty, green looking clumps. He added the empty frying pan to the sink as well and then tried to gather up the vegetables with a cloth.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out of my kitchen!" Ikki stated suddenly.

"I'm cleaning up this mess because it's obviously my fault."

"How is this your fault? I just messed up the recipe a bit!"

"I don't recall you ever doing experimental cooking when you were just by yourself for the night. Suddenly I'm sleeping over and you decide how much fun it would be to test your ability?"

The single moment of hesitation before Ikki came up with his response told Kazu that he'd struck a point. "I was sick of eating ramen all the time."

Kazu stood up, the rag he had in his hands was filled with burnt vegetables. His glare never left the crow. "You love ramen, if you had the choice, you'd eat ramen and meat all the time!"

Again came that hesitation and Ikki looked pissed for having it happen twice in the same argument. "Maybe I wanted a little variety."

"You're too simple minded to want variety. Look me in the eyes and tell me your not lying right to my face."

Ikki took a breath and looked at Kazu: hard. "I am not _lying_."

Kazu had a mind to throw the rag and veggies right at him but instead he chose to toss them in the garbage. "See, the difficulty with that statement is that I _know_ when you _are_ lying." Tossing the rag in the sink, he looked back at Ikki. "Look, I don't even care why you decided to do this and I don't really care what possible idea could have invaded your mind to even _think_ about trying this. All I want for you to do, right here and now is to stop pulling this act, tell me what the hell is wrong with you and make me some damn ramen!"

The argument slipped ... fell ... and then died away.

"Ramen?" Ikki repeated.

Kazu said nothing, just stared at him.

"You'd be happy .. with just ramen? Regular cupped ramen?" Ikki stated slowly as if he didn't quite understand what Kazu was saying and was trying to translate.

Kazu folded his arms. "Is there a problem with that?"

And the damp mood was gone, just like that. Ikki grinned from ear to ear and patted Kazu on the cheek rather joyfully. "None in the slightest."

Kazu was having a bit of a hard time coming down from being so pissed off. He shifted uncomfortably where he stood and wasn't really sure what to do. Now the mood had just gotten awkward ...

"What's the matter? You're all stiff now." Ikki popped in, rather abruptly right behind him so Kazu tensed first and nearly fell forward. He had to quickly react by putting his foot out and hand on the counter to avoid falling.

"Just-" His voice sounded strained still but it was obvious he was trying to calm himself down. "-make the damn ramen." He gave up and left the kitchen and the disaster area.

Ikki watched him leave, with a smaller smile and the cup of ramen in his bandaged fingers.

Kazu returned to the table, head in his hands and trying to play this off like it never happened.

What the hell was Ikki thinking anyway?

**END**

**Review, please!**


End file.
